Il aurait dû
by Laemia
Summary: Depuis que Roxas est parti, Axel vient tout les jours en haut du clocher, seul. Et tout ce qu'il lui reste, ce sont des regrets. Il aurait dû.. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Death fic.


_Disclaimer:_ Les personnages sont à Square Enix.

_Rating_: K+

_Pairing: _Akuroku, évidemment

_Genre:_ Death fic, romance, un peu angst

* * *

_**Il aurait dû**_

Il est assit en haut de la tour, seul. Il y est depuis une heure, peut-être plus. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il ne compte plus. Le crépuscule semble tomber éternellement dans cette ville, comme si lui aussi attendait.

Car Axel attend quelqu'un. Depuis une heure, peut-être plus.

Il se souvient encore du jour où _il _est entré dans sa vie. Inconsciemment, c'est comme s'il l'avait toujours attendu, comme s'il n'avait vécu que pour attendre ce jour. _Roxas_, le numéro XIII, la clé du destin. Le Simili du porteur de la Keyblade. Un pion, rien de plus. Un être destiné à disparaître.

Les Similis ne ressentent rien, ils n'ont pas de coeur, ils sont _vides_. Et pourtant Axel se sentait si bien en sa présence, complet, moins vide. _Comme s'il avait un coeur._ Dès lors, rien n'avait plus d'importance, mis à part _lui_. Lui et ses cheveux blond désordonnés, ses yeux couleur ciel, son sourire...

Non, les Similis ne ressentent rien, mais il l'aime quand même. Il ne se demande pas pourquoi. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Il savait que Roxas partirait un jour, d'une manière où d'une autre, qu'il s'éloignerait de lui, de gré ou de force, mais il n'y pensait pas. Il ne _voulait_ pas y penser. Il se disait qu'il resterait pour toujours. Il se berçait d'illusion, et il le savait. Mais ça vaut toujours mieux que de souffrir, n'est-ce pas?

Et puis Roxas est parti, et Axel ne l'a pas retenu. Il savait ce qui attendait le blond là-bas. Il allait être absorbé par le porteur de le Keyblade, Sora. Il aurait _dû _le retenir. Il aurait _dû_ lui dire de pas partir. Il aurait _dû_ le lui crier à s'en décrocher les poumons. Il aurait _dû_ le poursuivre. Il aurait même _dû_ lui avouer qu'il l'aimait plus qu'un simple ami, qu'il était tout pour lui. Il aurait _dû_ le supplier de ne pas l'abandonner. Et vous savez quoi?

_Il ne l'a pas fait_. Oh bien sûr, il a essayé de le dissuader de partir, mais...

_"Tu ne peux renier l'Organisation, ils te détruiront!_

_-Je ne manquerais à personne._

_-Si tu me manquera...à moi."_

Cette dernière phrase, il l'avait murmuré, pour que Roxas ne puisse pas l'entendre. Au fond de lui, il avait espéré qu'il l'entendrait, mais il était déja loin, trop loin. Cette phrase, il aurait _dû_ l'a lui hurler.

Oui, il aurait _dû_, mais ce n'est que maintenant qu'il s'en rend compte. Il a l'impression que cela remonte à une éternité, mais ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'_il_ est parti. Il ne sait pas combien exactement, il préfére ne pas savoir. Ce n'est plus pareil sans Roxas.

Il aurait mieux fait d'étouffer ses sentiments à peine naissants tant qu'il en était encore temps. Il aurait _dû_, mais quand il s'en est rendu compte, c'était trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus s'éloigner de lui. Sans le savoir, le blond l'avait capturé, avec ses regards envoûtants. Il était si facile pour Axel de tout oublier dans cette étendue bleu azur.

Les jours s'enchaînaient. Toujours la même routine. Missions, sans-coeurs, cité du crépuscule...

Si Roxas avait oublié leurs rendez-vous quotidien en haut de la tour de la gare, Axel, _lui_, n'avait pas oublié.

Il vient sur cette horloge tout les jours. Et il l'attends, pendant une heure, peut-être plus. Il espère qu'un soir, il _le_ verrait assis là-haut, une glace à la main. D'ailleurs, Axel en commande toujours deux, plus par habitude que par envie, mais il n'en mange qu'une, laissant l'autre fondre, couler à la place des larmes qu'il ne pouvait pas verser.

Aujourd'hui, la glace a fondu depuis longtemps mais lui attend encore. Il devrait savoir que son ami ne viendra pas. Il ne viendra plus jamais. Mais Axel ne veux rien savoir, il continue d'espérer malgrès tout. Encore une illusion, en fin de compte. _Tant pis._

Il pleut. Axel lève la tête, mais il ne voit aucune goutte. Pourtant... La stupéfaction lui fait oublier sa peine quelques instants. Il porte sa main à son visage et sens une traînée humide le long de sa joue. _Des larmes_.

Et alors, il éclate de rire, un rire sans joie, un peu fou. Un peu desespéré aussi, peut-être.

Un Simili ne pleure _pas_. Un Simili ne peut _rien_ ressentir. Il _est_ un Simili, il ne _peut_ pas aimer. Il _aime_ Roxas, il _pleure_.

Axel est certain de toutes ces choses, pourtant si contradictoires. Il _pleure_, il a _mal_, mais il ne ressent _rien_. C'est impossible, mais c'est en train de se produire. Et les larmes continuent de couler.

Il se tient maintenant debout au bord de la tour. Il regarde en bas et une idée lui traverse l'esprit, si simple, si évidente qu'il se demande comment il a pu ne pas y penser avant. La mort. Il n'a qu'à faire un pas pour ne plus souffrir. Il cesse de pleurer. Un pas et tout serait fini. _Un pas_, un tout petit pas...

Et soudain, Axel tombe. Il a l'impression que tout se déroule au ralenti, comme dans ces films qu'on voit à la télé. Un sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres. Un sourire _serein. _Il n'a pas peur. Il est même presque heureux, car sa non-vie s'achèvera dans quelques secondes...

Il sent à peine le choc lorsqu'il touche le sol. Avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent, un prénom glisse sur ses lèvres.

"Roxas."

_"Axel._

_-Roxas?"_

_**FIN**_

_

* * *

_

Voilà. C'est court.

Oui oui je sais j'ai tué Axel. On tape pas l'auteur pas! Pas taper, pas taper!

Ca vaut quand même une petite rewiew? Non? Bon d'accord...


End file.
